The black devil's fiance
by randomstuff1900
Summary: Tsukune has finally caught the attention of Issa Shuzen and he has allowed him to be Moka's blood mate, or so he thought.Apparently,he is now supposed to be Akuha's fiance.Can Tsukune somehow survive being a famous assassin's fiance? Rated T to be safe.
1. Fiance

"You may rise now Aono Tsukune," Said a man with black mid-length hair. "I now welcome you into the Shuzen family and hereby give you the permission to marry my daughter."

Two years had passed and Tsukune along with the Newspaper club had quite a name for themselves, Tsukune had finally managed to tell the girls that he wanted to be with Moka. After a lot of tears, heartbreak and bloodshed, Aono Tsukune had somehow managed to prove himself worthy of being Moka's bloodmate. Outer Moka was smiling next to her father Issa Shuzen and her mother Akasha Bloodriver along with her three sisters Akuha, Kahlua and Kokoa. They were having some sort of ceremony to welcome him into the family. Akuha, who Tsukune assumed was the black haired one didn't seem as happy as Kahlua was but she wasn't furious like Kokoa. '_Wow, pretty' _Tsukune looked at Moka's other _sisters 'It must run in the family; weird, I know she's meant to be the eldest but she's just a bit taller than Kokoa and her breasts aren't really … _Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a dark killing intent directed right at him. "Aono, "a voice called out to him, it was Akuha "You better take care of my precious little sister or else I might just have to hurt you a bit," she smiled.' _As expected of the eldest daughter of the famous Shuzen family, she can threaten people while smiling'_ Tsukune thought

"Now that that's done with I suggest that you go and have fun my daughter …" Issa said and Tsukune nodded in response "While you still can" Issa whispered. Tsukune walked off in Moka's direction but stopped as he heard Issa's voice once again. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my bloodmate errs ... sir" Tsukune replied nervously, he was still not used to calling anyone sir. "Um, your daughter Moka" Issa looked at him with confused eyes (Well not really since he hardly shows any emotion)

"…"

'sir? .."

"What are you talking about foolish boy?"

"Like I said I'm going to be with Moka sir, my bloodmate…"

"Bloodmate? When did I hand over my Moka to you?"

"Um, just now sir, you gave me permission your be your daughter's bloodmate"

"Really?"

"I thought you did…"

"I do not remember handing over Moka to you but I can recall that you are now my eldest daughter's fiancé"

" …"

The others just looked at Issa in confusion, Akuha was the most curious

"I remember that you had earned your place to be with my daughter_ Akuha, _not Moka"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Tsukune and the others shouted.


	2. Attacked?

Akuha and Tsukune stood in the middle of the ballroom both dumbstruck, guests surrounded them cheering and applauding.

'_What the hell?' _Those three words were the only thing in Tsukune's mind right now

'_I've never done anything wrong in my life other than kill lots of people and hang a random person upside down on the of the top of Mount Everest just because they pissed me off , I don't deserve this … Do I?' _ Thought Akuha

Outer Moka sat in an emo- corner sniffling, Kokoa had tried to comfort her earlier and rambled on about kicking Tsukune's ass and taking over the world or something. Akasha had tried to consult with Issa but his mind was set. Kahlua had tried to give Moka a bear hug but received a glare in return.

'**Come on omote, I'm sure that Akuha-neesan will persuade father sooner or later," **outer Moka tried to cheer her outer- self up but seeing as she was upset as well, she just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah but still… Wh-what if Akuha-neesan falls in love with Tsukune?"

"**Impossible, Akuha –neesan hates**__**humans"**

"Yeah, you're right Ura-chan" _'I hope'_ Outer Moka cheered up a bit.

The other vampires just looked at Moka in a strange way as they could not hear Ura Moka. On the other side of the room, Tsukune decided to try and talk to Akuha to lighten up the tension.

"So um, troublesome situation isn't it, ehe … he" Tsukune scratched the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous. Akuha just stared of into nowhere and let out a yawn.

'_Completely ignored'( _Awkward silence) _'Akuha was kind of like inner Moka but colder' _Just as Tsukune tried to start up another pointless conversation a flash of light blue headed for him and crashed right into his head. '_Weird, I can feel something unusual on my head, something big and … Soft?' _He saw several ice daggers aimed at Akuha but she quickly caught them and threw them back at whoever or _what_ever threw them. The room was getting colder and ice began to surround him. He could have sworn he heard a small 'desu' and the word 'three some'. Tsukune tried to look up at the _thing_ that just "attacked" him. What he saw surprised him so much that he fainted. Or was it because he was being slowly suffocated and Akuha had apparently _accidently_ threw back at him. _'Oh great_, _my life couldn't possibly get worse, I mean it's not like Moka's father will force me and Akuha to go on a vacation to and un- mapped island in this world and then something bad happens and the holiday turns into an infiltration mission and I have to pretend to be Akuha's husband just to do that and then she forces me into helping her take down a monstrel group or something, right?' _


	3. Return of the living harem!

Tsukune woke up in an old Victorian style room, he was lying in a huge double bed. _'Where am I? Ow, my head hurts,' _Tsukune noticed that his head was bandaged. '_Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan and the others came to "visit" him' _He decided to lie back down on his bed but noticed that someone was lying down next to him, the mysterious person had glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh, you shouldn't move so much, you're still injured my precious T-S-U-K-U-N-E,"

"…"

"Come now darling, headmaster will take care of you" the man said with an evil grin.

"!"

Tsukune backed away from the headmaster Mikogami as far away as possible without falling off the bed.

"Now, be a good boy and come to me Mr Aono,"

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SHUZEN MANSION**

"Kurumu you nearly suffocated Tsukune!" yelled a furious Moka "And you!" She pointed accusingly at her black-haired older sister. "You just _had _to throw back Mizore's ice daggers back at him!"

"Aiya~ don't be so cold Moka, It was just a bit of fun"

Before Moka could respond, a scream was heard coming from Tsukune's room.

"My precious Tsukune!" Kurumu called out and ran towards his room quickly followed by Yukari and the others, Though Mizore wasn't with them.

As they walked in, they saw Mikogami lying on top of Tsukune with a playful/seductive look in his eyes.

"UWAHH! You sick perverted bastard!" Kurumu shouted at Mikogami. She pushed Mikogami off the bed and once again suffocated Tsukune with her large breasts.

"You don't need to worry, Kurumu-chan is here now" she said as she continued to rub her chest against Tsukune's face. "You may have rejected me once but I still-"Kurumu was interrupted as Mizore threw five ice daggers at the back of Kurumu's head. She was lying underneath Tsukune's bed with a slight blush on her face. "Tsukune it's been such a long time," (As If, you've been stalking him ever since he rejected you) Mizore threw another batch of ice daggers into the sky, for some reason she felt like killing the retarded narrator. (Ouch, you hurt me, How could you? Even after I let you get to see Tsukune a lot more than the others by letting you stalk him!) Mizore didn't respond as she continued to talk to Tsukune. "Don't worry, I'm still fertile, you can do anythin-"Mizore was once again interrupted as Yukari jumped and wrapped her hands around Tsukune's neck. "I've been waiting forever for a three some! Desu~"

"Aiya~ I never knew that Aono was a lolicon," Akuha teased

"Tsukune, take off my rosario **NOW!**" Moka said as she walked over to him with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"S-sure Moka-san" Tsukune replied nervously. He grabbed the rosario off her choker, a burst of red light shot up into the sky.

"**Prepare to die headmaster Mikogami," **Inner Moka stated.

She walked away from him and did a backflip preparing to kick him straight in the face, joined by her smiling mother Akasha. (Double cranium kick, Woo!) Mikogami glared at the sky. Moka elbowed him in the chest followed by a roundhouse kick. Akasha who suddenly appeared from nowhere did a heel drop to finish him off. "My, Out all the five hundred years I've known you, I never knew that you swung _that _way, no wonder you're still single Mikogami, tehe" Akasha put the sleeve of her dress across her mouth and avoided eye contact with him. Mikogami's white cloak was so red that the lazy narrator/author didn't even bother explaining it.

"**Hmph, Know your plac-** **Wahh!**"Akuha hugged inner Moka tightly knocking her over in the process.

"Aiya~, My lovely, beautiful Moka! You've become so cute!" Akuha said.

"Ah mou, Akuha-neesan! You just destroyed my cool scene! You know, I hardly get any screen time anyway!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it my dear little sister, please forgive me" Akuha put on her best puppy dog face.

Kahlua who had been forgotten by everyone (Including me) joined her two sisters and gave them both a bear hug with tears in her eyes.

"Uwahh! My precious Moka-chan!" Kahlua cried. Kokoa soon joined in as well shouting out 'Onee-sama!' (Talk about sister complexes) All the four sisters glared at the sky in unison.

"Moka, just wait for a bit, I have punish a crazy narrator," Akuha said while cracking her knuckles.

"We'll join you," Kokoa and Kahlua said both releasing a _very_ powerful killing intent. Just as they walked off somewhere, luckily Issa decided to intervene. (Thanks!) 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kokoa shouted at the sky. (My story, _I_ decide if I want to be killed or not)

Kokoa grumbled something. "That's enough, I believe that these three girls have some explaining to do," Issa said "First of all, who and what are you?"

"Kurumu Kurono, Succubus"

"Mizore Shirayuki, Yuki-Onna"

"Yukari Sendou, Witch Desu ~"

"Very well, now, what is your relationship with Aono Tsukune?"

'_Oh no, anything but that question please' _Tsukune thought

"His wife"

"His concubine"

"He's going to be on the left side of the bed and Moka on the right side of the bed when we have a threesome desu ~"

Issa stayed silent. He looked like he had swallowed holy water, "I see,"

"Aono Tsukune, It is now your turn to answer, I only have one question,"

Tsukune gulped. _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die'_

"Are you or are you not ... " Issa began, he seemed reluctant to continue

'_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead'_

"A lolicon or a pedophile?"

"Eh?"

"I repeat, are you or are you not a lolicon or a pedophile?"

"..."

"Well?"

Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Um no, I am not a pedophile _or_ a lolicon..."

"..."

"sir.." added Tsukune, he was getting used to this.

"Well then, it seems that you have chosen your concubine and wife already but you may still have Akuha"

"..."

"You have chosen well, I approve of your choices,"

Issa looked at Kurumu, his eyes were focused on a certain part of her body. Noticing this Kurumu covered her chest mumbling pervert. Akuha and Kokoa glared at Tsukune and called him a playboy. Akuha grumbled something about being a way better partner for Moka than him and Kokoa just said something about world domination.

"I know that my daughter might lose to your wife to breast size bu-" Issa stopped as he could tell someone was going to assassinate him in the next chapter if he continued. "Now, since it seems that you and Akuha hardly know each other, I will send you two on a vacation to YOU'REBOUNDTODIE IFYOUEVERTOUCHMYDAUGHTERS Island,"

"..."

"..."

"Um sir, where exactly _is _YOU' Island?"

"You haven't heard of it?"

Tsukune looked over to Akuha for help but she just shrugged.

"No sir"

"It is in an un-mapped area of the world, somewhere in the Pacific..."

"..."

"_I think_..."

"What do you mean by you _think _father?" Akuha shot a deadly look at Issa.

"It was just recently discovered, I bought it especially for you two,"

"You _bought _it sir?" _'I know that they're rich and all but this just way too much'_

"Of course, my daughter and her fiancé must get the best possible treatment"

"FIANCE!" yelled Kurumu, Mizore prepared to throw ice daggers at Moka as the room got colder. Yukari cheered.

"Three some desu~!"

Tsukune sighed. "Why does everybody say that his fiancé is Moka, his fiancé is Akuha, A-K-U-H-A!" said Issa.

"Eh, who's that?" asked Kurumu  
>"Over here, now will you please go and take Aono before I'm forced to marry him?"<p>

Mizore moved her daggers away from Moka and aimed them at Akuha. "Aiya~, calm down hot shot," Mizore growled, "Tsukune is the only one for me, and I will _always _follow him wherever he goes or whoever he's with," (You're amazing Mizore! You just said something really stalker-ish and made it sound really cool) Mizore once again threw daggers at the sky, the sky suddenly became red. It started to rain, but the rain was red for some reason. (Ow, Ow, It hurts!) Akuha, Kahlua, Kokoa, Inner Moka, Mikogami and a never ending list of people who wanted to kill me smirked. The red rain went back to normal but none of the vampires who were still partying and dancing to Usher couldn't leave the house as it was still raining.

"Now, I hope you two have a good time, Mikogami, if you will..." said Issa

"Eh?" said Akuha and Tsukune. MIkogami who everyone believed to be dead stood up with his trademark evil grin. Tsukune gulped and Akuha seemed to be... excited?

'_**Aiya**_~ _**, a vacation on an unknown island eh? Hmm, I wonder how many people I'll get to kill there?' **_thought Akuha

"Oh, by the way, you two will be the only ones there and be careful, there's an active volcano there, not to mention there are a lot of sharks to so be careful when you're swimming... hehehe" said Mikogami as if reading Akuha's thoughts.

"Che, Sharks? Boring..." said Akuha. Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Usually, I would just transport you there using my powers but I happen to be somewhat mad right now and I need to _relieve _some stress," said Mikogami

Akuha smirked, "Aiya~, so how are you going to get us there?'

"Oh, it's simple! Like this," Mikogami clicked his fingers , Akuha and Tsukune were suddenly encased in some sort of bubble. Mikogami was holding an oversized baseball bat and Inner Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Akasha and Kahlua were trapped in a metal cage.

"Hey, Why me too Mikogami?" Akasha's eyebrow was twitching and a vain had popped. Mikogami shrugged, "Because you kicked me in the face and did a heel drop on my head _and_ accused me of being gay"

" Why the hell were you on top of him anyway?" Pouted Akasha

Mikogami blushed a bit and he twiddled with his fingers. Tsukune backed away and held on to Akuha tightly causing her to blush a bit.

"Mikogami, you should be in this cage too," said Akasha

"One more thing, Water will be able to go through the bubble so make sure you look after her..hehe" said Mikogami his white (Now red) cloak still dripping with blood. Luckily for him, Issa had good control of his instincts. Mikogami clicked his fingers one more time and a handcuff appeared on Akuha's hand, the other end of the handcuff on Tsukune's hand attaching them together. "Oh great," mumbled Akuha. Mikogami's hand grew larger until it was just a bit smaller than his baseball bat.

"3..."

"..."

"2..."

"..."

"1!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikogami hit the bubble as hard as possible sending Akuha and Tsukune flying and breaking a window in the process.

"You're paying for that," said Issa

**On YOU' Island**

"Hey boss, What do we do now?" asked a random monstrel.

"We wait for visitors ..." said another random monstrel.

"I'm sure Lord Elmo will be happy..."

**Some random place called Author's Corner**

"There I did what you asked, I threw away my pride and acted like a pervert and I even stopped my daughters from killing you..." said Issa.

"Good job, as promised I will give you more screen time and oh these..." Said Retarded Author101

"..."

"Issa-pyon, are you blushing?"

"Impossible, as if mere pictures of my daughters can..."

"Yeah,yeah.."

Thank you to those who reviewed! :D I tried to make it longer and this is my very first review!

Oh and I forgot this... " Issa-pyon! The disclaimer!"

"I refuse"

"Should I tell Akasha that you have a daughter complex?"

"This friggin retarded scum does not or will ever own Rosario Vampire... If this trash somehow does manage to own it, I swear I will hunt down the people who sold it to this crazy author..."


	4. Bubble Trouble

Tsukune sat silently in deep thought. '_So, this is the situation, my fiancé is Moka-san's older sister and her father decided to just buy this newly discovered island to send us on a romantic vacation and now I'm sitting here in a gigantic bubble and was just sent flying by the headmaster who was just on top of me in my bed, yeah, pretty simple, I understand, it's perfectly normal… '_

"Wait, WHAT PART OF THIS IS NORMAL?" asked Tsukune out loud, the answer he got was… a kick in the face.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here," said Akuha, she sounded sick and she was shivering.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Tsukune

"I'm perfectly fin- ACHOO!"

"Doesn't sound like it…" Another kick in the face (I'm surprised that you're still alive)

"Shut up," said Tsukune to the sky, he felt an increase an Akuha's demonic aura.

"What did you say?" said Akuha, a vein had popped. (R.I.P Tsukune)

"Look I said SHUT UP YOU RETARDED FREAK!"

"You're pretty brave for a human…" Akuha stated angrily "Calling one of the world's most famous assassins a retarded freak…"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me…"

"No… I wasn't saying that to you…"

(Tsukune who is an idiot just realized what was happening and tried to explain even though he knew was going to die a painful death, The P in R.I.P does not stand for peace, it stands for pieces of his body parts cut by the jigen-tou)

Tsukune glared at the sky. '_I'll deal with you later… If there__** is**__ a later for me' _Tsukune gulped.

"Know your place!" Akuha said as she kicked him in the crotch followed by _another_ kick to his face causing Tsukune to bleed uncontrollably. If it wasn't for the rain and the handcuffs restricting her movements, Tsukune would be dead right now. (And this would be the end of my very first fic)  **'Hmm, Moka is the only one who can say that properly, it just gives her the perfect badass aura, Aiya**** my cute Moka, I miss you already…" **Akuha fellto her knees, she could only take so much water in a day, and the smell of blood caused her to go hungry. Akuha licked the blood on his face, she was still weak due to the water but the taste of Tsukune's blood was making her forget all about the pain.

"Your blood is delicious…" Akuha said as she passed out her head resting on Tsukune's shoulder. '_What do I do? I know how dangerous water is to a vampire but…' __(What do you think Sherlock, take your jacket off and dry her up, give her CPR and when she wakes up, there is a beautiful sunset that's practically begging for a romantic kissing scene and she …)_

"Slices me in half with Jigen-tou?" finished Tsukune (Most likely, yes)

"What do you mean by most likely? Aren't you writing what's supposed to happen?"

(Yeah well I'm suffering from a small case of writer's block here)

"Oh, what does that mean?"

(It means that-)

Akuha coughed violently and stopped breathing.

"What the hell did you do?"

(That wasn't my fault, I'm innocent, there's a glitch detected on my computer, I'm being hacked by something named, 'TSUKKI-CHANISMINE!')

"Eh?"

(This isn't the time to be confused! Hurry up and save the character that's bringing me more revie- I mean just save her! I don't care if you have to kill yourself or anything!)

Tsukune took of his jacket that had cost him practically all of his savings to buy and dried the black-haired vampire with it. '_You better not die' _thought Tsukune. He pressed down on Akuha's chest several times but nothing changed. Reluctantly he pressed his lips onto hers deciding that maybe mouth to mouth would work. Akuha's conciseness was beginning to return and Tsukune continued, suddenly Akuha let out a gasp, her eyes wide opened. The first thing she saw was Tsukune's lips pressed against hers, his tuxedo jacket was drenched in water and his wet shirt stuck to his body. Even she had to admit that he looked pretty attractive, wait what? '_**Why the hell is he kissing me for?'**_

"Oh, you're awake?" Tsukune smiled "Phew, I thought you were seriously gonna die-" Akuha kicked him in the face for the third time.

"Kiss me again and you're the one who's going to die, dammit" said a clearly pissed off Akuha.

"No, don't get the wrong idea, I was giving you CPR, really" Akuha just stared at him blankly unsure whether to trust him or not, she sighed being unable to resist his smile. '_**He looks so cute like that, GAHHH! Concentrate! Don't think about him like that! He's human!' **_Akuha hit her head multiple times.

"Uh, Akuha…"Tsukune looked at her with worried and caring eyes. Akuha looked away trying to hide the blush spreading across her face.

"I'll let you off this once idiot, if I ever catch you doing something like that agai-"

_(__Kyahh! Tsukune-sama you are so awesome, you just looked so hot like that. I can't get enough of you!)_

"What the hell?"

"Did the retarded narrator finally lose him/herself?"

(Hey! I can still hear yo-mph! Sorry about that little problem, please do not be worried Tsukune-sama)_' The voice of the person talking changed, this voice sounds much more serious' thought Tsukune._

"Tsukune-sama?" asked Akuha "Who are you? What's your objective? What did you do with the author and do you know somebody named Mizore?"

(Silence! How dare you talk to us like that! And yet you are Tsukune-sama's fiancé, you do not deserve him!)

Akuha shrugged "Just answer my questions,"

_(…)_

"Please," added Tsukune

_(Kyahh! Please Tsukune-sama, there is no need to say please to such a lowly being like me!)_

"Freak…" mumbled Akuha

(Grr, oh please! You're just jealous because Tsukune-sama likes me better!)

"As if! I hate the guy!"

(Yeah right, So your definition of the word hate is romantically collapsing on his shoulder, blushing whenever he smiles and licking the blood off of his face)  
>"Um guys… Can you just please answer the questions…"<p>

"Hmph,"

**(With pleasure Tsukune-sama) **

"Well, hurry up and explain…"said Akuha

(**Our names our Hinata and **… _Miyuki desu῀_**)**

"Oh no wonder there to different voices, well, nice to meet-err hear from you…"

**(It is an honour Tsukune-sama… **_Kyah! Tsukune-sama!)_

"Great, just what we needed…_Two _annoying bitches"

_(Why you..._**We would have killed you by now if it weren't for…)**

"Continue," said Akuha

"**We are currently **_**replacing**_** the retarded narrator as he is **_**busy**_… _Narrator-kun went on a small vacation tehe!'_

"Hey guys! We're here but…"

"Bout' time," said Akuha casually, she felt that something was out of place though. She went over to Tsukune hoping that he might have noticed it as well. "Ne, Aono, Have you noticed it too?" Tsukune just nodded.

"Should we call back home?"

"Your dad especially bought this island for us, I'm sure he spent a lot of time thinking about it and I don't want to ruin that,"

"Aiya~ that's pretty considerate of you," teased Akuha "But don't worry, that old fart only does things on a whim," she smiled at Tsukune causing him to blush. _'When she's smiling, it doesn't feel like I'm standing next to a dangerous assassin, it feels like I'm standing next to a normal cheerful girl.' _He looked at Akuha '_and a pretty one at that, if only her breasts were… scratch that'_

"Akuha" said Tsukune

"Aono-"

"Akuha

"Aon-"

_(CUT! WHAT'S WITH THIS ROMANTIC ATMOSPEHERE!)_

_(__**I disapprove of this…)**_

Tsukune blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? I was just going to say that the bubble is deforming and that you should get ready if you don't want to die,"

"Eh?" Tsukune asked, the bubble suddenly disappeared and Akuha prepared for a fall, she swiftly landed on two feet. However Tsukune had managed to stay onto the bubble until it deformed. He continued to fall from a much higher height than Akuha and he looked like he was going to fall on his back. Akuha was still weakened by the water and wouldn't be able to reach him despite her speed. Tsukune closed his eyes and waited for the fall… which never came. A short petite girl with long lavender- colored hair which she kept pulled back with a purple ribbon had set up some sort of invisible net under him and prevented his death. Next to her was another girl, she had sort pink hair which she kept in pigtails that looked a lot like Kokoa's. She was smiling cheerfully compared to the other girl who had absolutely no sign of emotion. He could hear Akuha running up to him as his eyesight slowly blurred before he blacked out. The last thing he heard was a cheerful "Tsukune-sama"

**SHUZEN HOUSEHOLD**

Mizore was sweating a lot and caused her clothes to stick to her body, Kokoa was suspiciously quiet, _way _too quiet and if you looked at inner Moka closely, you could see that her rosario was on her choker despite the fact that she still had silver hair.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONS CORNER!<strong>

It's retarded narrator here! This confession corner is where we choose an unlucky soul to be the next victim-err guest of our show!

Today's guest is Akuha-san desu!

(Cheering by an imaginary audience)

Today we have two questions for you... The punishment will be revelaed if we ever have to threaten you...

"Yeah, just get this over with..."

Okey dokey, 1. Do you have a sister complex?

Akuha blushed but still held her head up high.

"No, I just care for Moka a lot and I want to protect from evil people who will break her heart like Aono..."

Don't you mean like yourself?

"Yes-wait what?"

She admitted it folks...

(GLARE)

Okay, Last question, Do you sneak into Moka's room when she's out of the house, roll around on her bed and steal things like her pillow?"

"No comment"

Sigh, I didn't want to do this but... Akasha-pyon, If you will...

Screens on huge TV light up showing a video of Akuha entering Moka's room and looks into her private stuff,hugs her pillow while rolling around on hear bed with a huge blush...

If you fail to answer, we will have to send this to Moka-chin-o.. (Sigh, I'm so gonna end up in hospital after this...)

Akuha's face turned as red as inner moka's eyes...

"AI...YA~..."

"WAHH! I ADMIT IT! I DO THAT KIND OF STUFF OKAY! JUST DONT TELL MOKA!"

Okay, today we have a guest who has been in the audience for a long time (Sigh, this is bad for my health...) Its MOKA-CHIN-O!

"onee-san...how could you?" outer Moka said with tears in her eyes. (RUNAWAY)

"MOKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Cracks knuckles...)

(Randomstuff is in hospital for now in a critical state, there is a 1 percent chance that he/she will survive, she does not own rosario vampire but she owns miyuki and hinata, he thanks all of the people that reviewed... His will and testament state that anyone who reads this and likes it reviews... RIP Randomstuff)


	5. Last chapter,I'm joking :D

Tsukune once again woke up in a room which he did not recognize, it was smaller than the room back in the Shuzen household but it was still fairly big and it let in a lot of light. The walls were made of clear glass and practically the entire interior was white, a baby grand piano was placed in the brightest corner of the room and numerous tropical plants made sure that the room was not too plain. He quickly checked the side of his bed as he remembered the small _incident_ with Mikogami 'Am I in… heaven?'

(Of course not you bozo! If you were in heaven it would be the end of the entire fic!)

**~FIN~**

(No, I'm joking.. Besides, would you usually see people making out outside your window in heaven?)

"Huh?"

Tsukune looked out the window and saw that a woman and a man around twenty had been kissing since who knows when just a metre away from his room and didn't seem to care about his presence at all. Tsukune blushed and looked away, if there were curtains he would have closed them by now.

"Why aren't there any curtains?" asked Tsukune, his face was as red as Moka's favourite tomato juice.

(Uh, duh because it wouldn't be any fun for me if there were)

Tsukune just laughed and said "Well, it's a miracle that you're still alive after what happened in that confessions corner,"

(Yeah well they managed to somehow re-attach my body parts but it's still a bit painful-)

The voice in the sky was cut off by someone opening the door (Well pretty much sliced it in half cleanly.) "Tsukune, I'm glad to see that you're awake," Akuha smiled but Tsukune could sense angry and murderous thoughts in her mind. She was wearing a white traditional Chinese cheongsam with a red dragon on the bottom bit. Tsukune gulped as her murderous intent scared of the nearby birds on the trees as they flew out one by one in a hurry, the couple that were seemingly on another planet ran away just after a small glare from Akuha.

(Sorry pal, gotta go! I wanna live till at least 50, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
>"COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Tsukune.<p>

"What…" started Akuha

"Y-yes?"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS F#%$G HOUSE? THE WHOLE HOUSE IS PRACTICALLY COVERED IN WHITE AND ALL THE WALLS ARE PRACTICALLY JUST OVERSIZED WINDOWS! HUMANS THAT INVENTED WINDOWS OR WHATEVER, WALLS AND WINDOWS ARE'NT THE SAME THING SO SINCE YA HAVE WALLS USE EM'! THIS HOUSE IS A FRIGGIN GREENHOUSE AND AN INSULT TO ALL VAMPIRES! 50% OF THIS HOUSE'S DECORATIONS ARE CROSESS AND ROSARIES DAMNITT!"**

Tsukune sweat dropped, "Um- Akuha?"

"WHAT?" she was panting after saying so much things in one go.

"Well I guess you should calm down, we're in the pacific (I think) after all and it's the beach so I think you should cool down a bit," _'Oh please god, Buddha Zeus or whoever it is up there please let me live at least a few more seconds'  
><em>Akuha got took her usual stance, Tsukune closed his eyes "Goodbye cruel world…"

Akuha slumped her shoulders "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"As expected of Tsukune-sama" said a voice " Tsukii-chama sure is awesome to be able to make a killer vampire with raging fluffy fluffy hormones just like that Nyahaha~"

Akuha cursed under her breath.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, is it because Tsukune-sama's over-whelming presence?"

"Che"

"AkuAku-pyon HI~!" Akuha smiled and saluted playfully to the roof

"May I ask since when did you two start getting along so well?"

**FLASHBA-**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh, what now?"

"Okay, there is an injured guy here and there are two random voices coming from the roof and you're just leaving me out of this?"

"Please forgive us Tsukune-sama" A girl with long flowing purple hair dropped down from the ceiling quickly followed by a girl with short pink hair.

"Let us introduce ourselves again, like I said before my name is Miyuki," said the purple-haired girl " And I'm Hinata tehe~" cheered the pink-haired one.

"Oh, that's right I remember but weren't you two voices in the sky?"

"Yes, that is correct but if we ever have to save Tsukune-sama from something, we -" Miyuki was interrupted by Hinata " level up and become super saiy*an desu~"  
>Tsukune sweat dropped.<p>

"What's with the * for?" asked Akuha

"Ah, ya' know, copyright issues, but don't worry bout' it since those mean people in their company will be gone soon, hihihihi~"

Tsukune gulped "Wait a second, weren't you Hinata and weren't you Miyuki?"

Akuha and Hinata shrugged.

"We can view the N.A.R.R.T.O.R camera prototype 3.5 to see the last chapter again if Tsukune-sama wishes it,"

"Very well," replied Tsukune '_N.A.R.R.A.T.O.R camera, smells fishy, literally I smell burnt fish"_

**CAMERA ACTIVATING, WHAT YOU LIKE TODAY MASTER? WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT FIRST OR HAVE A BATH…? OR ~ WOULD ~YOU~RATHER~HAVE~A~BATH~WITH-**

The computer-like voice was cut off as an obviously angry Miyuki pressed (Destroyed) a button on a keyboard that appeared out of nowhere. She muttered something like "perverted narrator".

(HEEEEEEEY! Stop giving me a bad image!)

Miyuki just glared at the sky. "Be a good dog now and go back to your kennel…"

(ARRF! YES MA'M WOOF!)

This time even Akuha had to sweat drop.

"What did ya' do to im'?" asked a horrified Akuha.

"Nothing much, just a bit of mutt training, tehe~" replied Hinata

Tsukune shuddered of at the sound of it, a huge screen popped up and started showing something.

ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVE ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER

_(Grr, oh please! You're just jealous because Tsukune-sama likes me better!)_

"As if! I hate the guy!"

_(Yeah right, So your definition of the word hate is romantically collapsing on his shoulder, blushing whenever he smiles and licking the blood off of his face)_

"Um guys… Can you just please answer the questions…"

"Hmph,"

**(With pleasure Tsukune-sama)**

"Well, hurry up and explain…"said Akuha

(**Our names our Hinata** and _… Miyuki desu~)_

"Oh no wonder there to different voices, well, nice to meet-err hear from you…"

**(It is an honour Tsukune-sama… **_Kyah! Tsukune-sama!)_

_ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVE_ _ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER_ _ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER_ _ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER_

"As expected of the one and only Tsukune Aono-sama, you have wonderful long-term memory," said **HINATA.**

**(**Sorry about that Ma'm Woof!)

"Now, Tsukune-sama you must be hungry,"

"We prepared fish for you, hope you like it~"

"Be thankful _Tsukune-sama" _teased Akuha.

"Um yeah, about that… Who's in the kitchen?"

"Ohくそ," said Akuha

Smoke was beginning to enter the room. "Narrator dog-kun, do something~"

(Yes ma'm! Woof!)

The sprinklers that weren't there at the start of the chapter began to go off extinguishing the fire in time but affecting Akuha bit.

"Are you okay AkuAku-chan?" asked a concerned Miyuki

"Yeah, I can handle this much,"

"Ne, Aono…"

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking about this for about sometime now but…" Akuha's expression changed to a serious one. "Didn't that perverted priest say something about being the only ones on this island?"

"Eh?"

"Hinata, can you activate the N.A.R.R.A.T.O.R cam again? To chap 3,"

"I do not usually take orders from you but seeing as we have noticed something strange as well, I will,"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Tsukune

"Well, right now me and Hina-neechama should be back in the sky where Narrator-kun is but for some reason we can't get back desu~"

"It's some something about the island itself Tsukune-sama,"

"Hmm, Hina activate the camera,"

ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVE ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER

"Now, I hope you two have a good time, Mikogami, if you will..." said Issa

"Eh?" said Akuha and Tsukune. Mikogami who everyone believed to be dead stood up with his trademark evil grin. Tsukune gulped and Akuha seemed to be... excited?

'Aiya~ , a vacation on an unknown island eh? Hmm, I wonder how many people I'll get to kill there?' thought Akuha

"Oh, by the way, **you two will be the only ones there** and be careful, there's an active volcano there, not to mention there are a lot of sharks to so be careful when you're swimming... hehehe" said Mikogami as if reading Akuha's thoughts.

"Che, Sharks? Boring..." said Akuha. Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Usually, I would just transport you there using my powers but I happen to be somewhat mad right now and I need to relieve some stress," said Mikogami

Akuha smirked, "Aiya~, so how are you going to get us there?'

"Oh, it's simple! Like this," Mikogami clicked his fingers , Akuha and Tsukune were suddenly encased in some sort of bubble. Mikogami was holding an oversized baseball bat and Inner Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Akasha and Kahlua were trapped in a metal cage.

ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVE ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER ROSARIOVAMPIRE4EVER

Akuha furrowed her eyebrows and began to bite her nails. Tsukune suddenly let out a yell of pain and clutched his head, his eyes began to glow crimson red.

(Ma'm, S- somebody… Electro _FRIZZ _static interferanc- _FRIZZ help FRIZZ_ Must escape immediet- cough,cough_FRIZZ _Elmo-)

_And on that day, our lives would never be the same again… For better or worse I don't know, All I know is that the moment Narrator-kun's voice disappeared, we had lost any way of contacting the outside world…_

**SHUZEN MANSION**

Mizore who was now at her limit, shattered and melted? Moka's face was now visibly made out of stone and Kokoa had been replaced by a mannequin. In the cage, a note said 'Let the games begin' And a red face was stamped on next to it signed 'E.'

* * *

><p>Well, thanx again to th people who reviewed! I will never abandon this fic even if i have 20 chaps and 8 reviews! oh well things are going to get more serious but still mainly comedy. hope you enjoyed it and i might not be able to update as often since i have school now. :D TEEHEE<p> 


	6. Piano and a Memory

"Aono, you alright?"

Tsukune was sweating and for some reason his eyes had changed from chocolate brown to blood red similar to a vampire's but without the slits.

"Moka-san, Mizore-chan and Kokoa, t-they're…"

Tsukune coughed up blood, almost as if someone had been tearing his body apart, Miyuki rushed to his side while Hinata stood in front of Akuha as if expecting her to lick his blood.  
>"Tsukune-sama is not your food, vampire," Hinata almost scowled. Akuha remained calm.<p>

"Aono, what happened to stalker girl and my sisters?"

Tsukune didn't reply.

"Aono-"

"Nyahhaha~ Let's lift the mood a bit or we might have to put this story in the angst category kay'?" interrupted Miyuki. Begrudgingly, Akuha and Hinata left for the kitchen,

"We'll check the fish, but I want answers,"

Tsukune just nodded, too powerless to say anything. "I'll go with Hina-neechama, please rest Tsukki-chama," Miyuki ran out the door after the other two girls.

Tsukune looked around the room and sighed, '_This room, this house, this __**Island, **__how?' _Tsukune limped to the grand piano and sat down on the chair, he touched a key of the piano and examined it.

"Just as I thought," he said to himself '_How is this here? Why?'_

Tsukune slammed his fist against the piano.

**FLASHBACK**

In a grand hall, a young boy around the age of ten had just finished playing Moonlight Sonata, he bowed to the people as he got off the stage. He made his way through the crowd and went over to the balcony, he smiled as he took in the fresh air. He looked down at the garden below him and he saw two very beautiful girls, one jet black hair that you could barely in the darkness which she kept in pig tails, she was wearing a formal black dress that was the same colour as her hair. The other one had long flowing silver hair that shone in the moonlight and was wearing a strapless scarlet dress, he noticed that she had crimson eyes.

"Aiya~ It really looks so good on you!"

"You look good in a dress too nee-san,"

"Really, I think I look better in a Chinese dress though,"

"Both of them suit you perfectly," the silver haired one giggled.

"Hey little boy up there, it's rude to stare at people you know?" the girl with black hair said. "Or maybe, you were having indecent thoughts about me and my sister you naughty boy,"

Blushing, the boy looked away while the silver haired girl laughed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled

"Hey, was it you who was playing the piano?" asked the silver haired girl shyly. The boy nodded.

"Did you like it?"

"You're really good! What's your name?"

"Tsukune, Aono Tsukune,"

"Well, the perverted Tsukune-kun, would you like to join us?" asked the black haired girl

Tsukune blushed at the nickname but 'jumped' down from the balcony and landed on his butt. '_Damn, I look so uncool' _The silver haired girl walked up to him and held out her hand while the other girl was trying and failing very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Mou, nee-san that's rude, and you were the one calling him rude before"

"S-sor… Sorry" the girl was having a hard time talking in between her laughter.

"Sorry about my nee-san."

"No it's okay, I'm really clumsy and I'm not that strong so I'm used to being laughed at," Tsukune said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ne, Tsukune…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's my birthday today and well, our musicians aren't bad but…"

"Basically, can you come play for a bit at my little sister's party? She wanted me to go see who was playing the piano upstairs really badly,"

"Nee-san…" The silver haired girl blushed.

"I would love to," he said "What would you like me to play?"

"Well, something special, it's almost the end of the party so… maybe something slow and peaceful, Oh! And something that people can dance to,"

"Slow, peaceful and special right? How about this song that I've been working on, I'm not sure if it's good but-"

"You can write songs? I'm sure it'll be great! Come on!" cheered the girl in the scarlet dress happily. The girl grabbed Tsukune by the hand and dragged him off followed by her sister. They led Tsukune to a white baby grand piano and he began to play.

(Um, I was listening to this song while I was typing this so please listen to it and I really like it! I imagined Tsukune to be playing this)

(.com/watch?v=xDfrtMTR3sA)

Soon, a some couples began to move out onto the dance floor and began dancing along to the music, the violinists joined in with the piano and made it seem even more beautiful. Tsukune closed his eyes as if feeling the music as his little fingers hovered above the piano keys. As the song finished there were loud claps and the original music began to play again. The girl with silver hair walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Tsukune!" she blushed

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Ne, will you dance with me?" asked the girl

"O-of course," they made their way to the dance floor and danced happily among the elders, a black haired vampire smiled at the sight sadly as she walked away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsukune had begun playing the melody unconsciously, he didn't even remember that memory until now. Tsukune had begun attracting the attention of several people outside, mostly girls. Ice daggers were thrown at the back of their heads and a certain purple-haired girl hugged Tsukune from behind.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Akuha sat on a chair while fiddling with her fingers, "_Is Moka safe? And how the hell did Aono know if she was in danger?'_

"AkuAku-chan…"

The sound of a piano reached the kitchen, Akuha flinched at the sound '_This melody…'_

"It must be Tsukune-sama, I never knew he could play the piano, even the fan club did not have this information, hmm, I must post it on the blog right now…"

"Nee-chama, I'll take some pics! Nyahhahahaha~~~ I bet all those jealous fan girls are so like totally crying right now desu~" said Miyuki evilly as she ran off with a camera but was stopped by Akuha.

"Miyuki…" she sighed "Didn't I tell you before?"

"Oh, sorry! Nyahaha~"

**FLASHBACK**

"**Tsukune-sama should recover soon, until now please take care of that 'thing' Miyuki," said Hinata s she pointed to Akuha.**

"_**Thing?"**_

"_**Sure nee-chama!" said Miyuki as she hugged her sister. She went over to Akuha and helped her up.**_

"_**Where do we go?" asked Akuha**_

"_**Over there desu~" Miyuki pointed to a house full of glass walls and rosarios and crosses, there was a swimming pool of fresh holy water. Akuha cursed.**_

"_**Hihihi~" said Miyuki "That's not the worse bit!" she pointed at the huge billboard that said "AkuhaxMokaxTsukune! The ice queen, the siscon and the ghoul! Ultimate love triangle!"**_

_**Akuha quickly sliced the billboard in half with her jigen-tou. **_

"_**Awww… and it looked so good desu~"**_

"_**Why do you like Aono so much anyway?"**_

"_**Because he's awesome decchu~"**_

"_**What, are you Nazou Koumori now?"**_

"_**I'm an otaku so I can't help it dattebayo!"**_

_**Akuha groaned. "Aren't you afraid that your sister will get him instead of you?"**_

"_**Well…. Actually….."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**Go on…"**_

"_**I AM A SISCON KORE! I want to have a threesome!"**_

_**Akuha nearly fainted as she thought of a little witch.**_

"_**Well, if you want to get Aono's attention, DON'T stalk him every minute okay!"**_

"_**What, you jealous?"**_

"_**No, why would I be? The only one for me is Moka!"  
>"…"<strong>_

"_**Did I just say that out loud?"**_

_**Miyuki nodded, she had stars in her eyes.**_

"_**SISCONS UNITE!"**_

"_**Desu~"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the sound came from Tsukune's room

'_Is it just me or does it seem like Tsukune gets attacked in his bed a lot' _thought Akuha as she ran to his room.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chap 6, hope you enjoyed it! How 2 put it... Tsukune, Moka and Akuha are going to be something like childhood friends and all. So that's it 4 now :D<p> 


	7. Taking Action

Akuha sped through the halls, there was a scream coming from Tsukune's bedroom _again. _For some strange reason, girls and even boys tend to attack him in his bedroom. '_What's so special about him anyway?' _Akuha came to a halt as she stood in front of the door, this was where the piano was at its loudest. She sniffed the air and found two scents coming from the room, a male and a female. She cautiously opened the door, the sight that stood in front of her was shocking but not unexpected. Shirayuki Mizore had tackled Tsukune to the floor and began leaning in closer as her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Tsukune was blushing madly and steam was coming out of his ears, Hinata and Miyuki had finally caught up to Akuha,

"What happened AkuAku-chan? Is Tsukii-chama ok?" said an out of breath Miyuki

"Well, you should go see for yourself,"

Miyuki could see a powerful demonic aura coming from Hinata, her hair was turning gold and spiking up. '_What could have made nee-chama so mad that she's going into super sai*yan mode desu~?' _Miyuki joined her sister and looked at the couple on the ground.

"…"

"Um guys I can explain-"

"M-mi…."

"Eh?"

"MIZORE-SENPAI!"

"Mizore-senpai?" Tsukune looked at Mizore but she was not paying any attention to the girls at all.

"Tsukune I-" Mizore was interrupted as a super sai*yan Hinata lifted her by the collar.

"**Mizore-senpai, it's good to see you but can you PLEASE GET OFF OUR PLAYTHING- I MEAN PROPERTY- ERR …." **said a furious Hinata, she was at a loss for words '_Uwaaah… what was that word again… l-lover? No, I don't deserve to be Tsukune-sama's lover… Then servant… hmmm, yes that should be perfect… master and servant…master and gofer….sadist and masochist…hihihi~ Oh wait, I'm starting to sound like Miyuki…'_ Ruby would kill to get her hands on those thoughts inside her head…

"**I repeat, Mizore-senpai in the name of the moon, get off our master or I will punish you…. MOON TIARA!"** (Super magical super saiy*an sailor mo*on effects) _She winks at everyone while a super sparkle effect surrounds her making everyone fall down in amazement (making everyone fall down because of her idiocy and her much unexpected otaku side)_

"Wow! That was awesome desu~ nee-chama! Nyahaha~ "Miyuki ran over to her super sai*yan magical sailor mo*on sister and hugged her. " It's good to see you Mizore-senpai! Hihihi~" She waved to the girl hanging in the air.

"Hina, can you put me down?" asked Mizore

"**Well I guess its fine daccha…"**

"M-mizore-chan… What are you doing here?" asked a dumbstruck Tsukune

"What else? I'm here to watch over you Tsukune…"

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Aono, answers," said Akuha from behind. His expression changed to a serious one.

"This is a serious situation, let's sit somewhere where we can make plans and …" Tsukune looked around his room "somewhere more private," Everyone nodded except for Mizore who had no clue what was going on.

"Tsukune-sama, there is a basement that is 100% secure and it has all the necessary equipment we need," said Miyuki as she reverted back to her normal form.

"Very well, take us there," said Akuha. Mizore who was still confused got dragged off lollipop first by a cheerful Miyuki. They soon arrived in a dark room with that pretty much resembled a dungeon, a huge crest with a bat and crossed swords and a shield decorated the walls. A huge round table was in the middle of the room, it also had the same crest in the middle of it. There were enough chairs for each of them, there were also electronic pads for each of them and files related to the island. A bigger version of the electronic pads was attached to the wall just in front of the largest throne-like chair. Just around the other areas there were all sorts of training devices that you would only see in the army, training courses, boxing rings, training dummies and so on. There was also a stash of weapons from all around the world that would make Kokoa drool and faint because of lack of water. It pretty much had everything like torture devices that only Ruby could dream of.

"Wow, looks like your dad was really prepared for attacks huh?" said Tsukune

"Pretty much, there are people trying to kill him 24/7 ya' know," answered Akuha casually.

"Well, let us begin," said Hinata, the machines powered up and it was much brighter than before.

"Woow, so modern desu~,"

Everyone sat down, Tsukune and Akuha sat on the two largest chairs.

"First of all Aono, what did you see? What happened at Shuzen Manor?" Akuha began

"Well, it's complicated, it might not be true even…"

"Just tell us what you saw,"

"Everyone that got caught in the iron cage… Mizore-chan shattered into tiny bits of ice and…Moka-san and Kokoa… They were kidnapped… Nobody else noticed because they were replaced by mannequins but-"

"WHAT?"

"W-well, I mean it doesn't have to be true, M-mizore-chan is right here and…"

"No," interrupted Mizore

"Eh?"

"There is some truth to that," she said as she sucked her lollipop.

"Continue," said Akuha

"I was never caught in that iron cage to begin with, that was an ice clone,"

"…"

"…"

"How did you get here then?" asked Akuha

"I made a Tsukune made out of ice and I had it carry me bridal style across the ocean while I froze the water,"

Tsukune sweat dropped.

"I shouldn't have asked…"

"Mizore-senpai always had a talent for ice clones desu~"

"By the way, how do you know each other? I've been asking that since the 4th chapter," asked Akuha

"Miyuki and I grew up in the land of Yuki-onna, we didn't make much friends because we were the only different ones,"

"It was so sad desu~"

"However, Tsurara-sensei didn't mind us and pretty much took us in, she looked after us like we were her own children,"

'_This is a surprisingly dramatic story,' _thought Tsukune

"And then, she introduced us to her daughter Mizore-senpai desu~"

"She always treated us nicely, Tsurara-sensei said she always wanted to be a spy and asked us if we wanted to learn from her, naturally we said yes and she began to give us lessons on how to stalk a prey and hide in the shadows,"

'_I take it back' _

"We stayed until we were ten and then set off for adventure even though we didn't want to leave Tsura-chii, and then began our training to enter the budokai tenkaichi 3!"

Tsukune mentally slapped himself.

"Okay…" started Akuha "Planning, first of all there meant to be any other people besides us, Mikogami said so but I think you have all seen countless other people on this island,"

"Yes indeed," said Miyuki fixing up her non-existent glasses.

"I took out some of Tsukune's new fan girls, I think we already have way too much in the harem," said Mizore

"Wait, you TOOK them out, did you kill them?" asked Akuha

"No, I just put them to sleep for a bit,"

"Alright, as much as I want to kill them too, we can't just be reckless like that," said Akuha

'_She actually admitted that she wanted to kill them…'_

"Tsukune-sama, we have a bit of information on YOU' Island," said Hinata

"Well, spill it," said Akuha

"Tsukune-sama, please activate the electronic board,"

"Sure, but… how?"

"Just tell it to,"

"Uh, okay…Activate?"

"**Roger boss, activating computer systems,"**

"Everyone, please switch on your mini pads, just put your thumb on the scanner,"

"Like this?" Akuha put her thumb on a small red scanner on the pad.

"Yes, now computer, show us the details of the island,"  
><strong>"Roger that, this island is being controlled by an outcast Ayashi group, objectives are unknown, only couples are permitted on this island, if you wish to infiltrate I suggest the hotel, that is where there is a likely chance the boss will show up,"<strong>

"…"

"**Oh and by the way, the boss likes black haired Chinese girls with pigtails,"**

"…"

"**I suggest that Tsukune-dono and Akuha-dono go as a couple and some of the girls cross dress because only couples are permitted, I also suggest wearing very fancy clothes that will be sure to catch the boss's attention,"**

Akuha groaned and let her head hit the table, the trouble had only begun…

* * *

><p>And that's the 7th chapter desu~ Thank you to everyone that reviwed, added to story alert or added to favourite stories!<p>

To Toby860, thank you for reviewing my hopeless story. I'll try to put more detail in it and the narrator thing will be taken out too, i only did that to make this fic a bit unique in the 1st few chapters. And to all the other readers! feel free to criticize my story any possible way, In fact please be as harsh as you can so that I know all the flaws in this story desu, BTW, i wanted Miyuki to have a trademark figure of speech like desu~ or aiya~, if you have any ideas please say so.

till next time ^_^


	8. Can't think of a name for this chap

Tsukune sighed, it had been a long day. One, he woke up in _another _unknown bed again. Two, he was attacked in bed, _again. _The rest was something he just didn't want to think about, getting a fiancé with killer looks…. Literally, being rescued by two freaky girls that just dropped down from the sky…. It really had been a long day. After being accidently enrolled into a school of monsters, being turned into a ghoul, beating the crap out of Alucard and having a constant craving for blood and brains for two years nothing just seemed to surprise him anymore. Your average human would probably faint or run away but Tsukune wondered if he really was somewhat human still. _'I mean, there was that fire incident ten years ago but… Wait! What? I don't remember anything like that…ugh'_ Tsukune clutched his head once again, the pain from this morning had returned, not as painful but… Tsukune dropped to his knees, his eyes once again turned a crimson red colour.

**Tsukune! Tsukune-kun~**

"Ugh!" cold sweat covered his body, it was that voice again. Images of a beautiful black haired girl around his age filled his mind, next to her, a silver haired girl who was just as beautiful smiled, calling for him.

**Tsukune! Mou, hurry up~ we're gonna be late!**

The silver haired girl urged for him to come, the elder girl smiled at him and held out her hand. Suddenly a small flame lit in a corner of the seemingly never-ending white world. It slowly began to grow larger until it towered above him and the two girls.

**Tsukune no baka! We're going now you slowpoke, let's go nee-san.  
>Yeah, sure… Hurry up <strong>_**Tsu-kun~ **_

The black haired girl teased him, he could not see their faces but he knew that kind of tone all too well, it was almost….familiar in a way. The two girls walked slowly away from him, hand in hand towards the fire, humming a familiar tune happily as if the fire was not even there. Tsukune wanted to tell them to stop, shout out that there was a fire and that they were going to die… to do something. _But what? _Tsukune had tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill out and flood the dream-like world. His body was trembling, feet glued to the floor, his body simply would not respond. The sound of their footsteps echoing as they neared the red monstrosity, they stopped just a meter away from the fire and turned to look at him.

**See ya!**

Tsukune just watched helplessly at the death that was about to occur right before his eyes, their bodies being surrounded by the blazing flames leaving nothing behind.

"No…. NO!"

He was panting heavily as his body became completely soaked. The fire had disappeared, along with the girls and he was left alone. All alone. The once crystal clear white world had become a mansion that had been completely destroyed. He heard a blood curling scream that sent shivers down his spine.

**XXXX**

**Akuha**

Sitting on the couch lazily, I can't help but think about what happened earlier. That song…. Could it be? No, I'm sure that I…I- I mean it just can't be! Things aren't making any sense, and I hate that.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nee-san!"

Akuha turned around to see a ten year old Moka running towards her, almost tripping over her scarlet dress that Akuha had gotten her.

"Moka," she said greeted casually "How was the dance?"

Moka blushed slightly at the mention of Tsukune, " I-It was fun,"

"Hoho, how far did you go?"

"NEE-SAN!" Moka was now as red as a tomato.

Akuha put up her arms defensively, she loved her little sister but teasing her like this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Okay,okay! Just teasing, you don't need to act all defensive about it. Unless…. Something _did _ happen,"

"Akuha-neechan!" Moka put on her puppy bat face ( I mean, I don't exactly want to say dog, respect the vamps)

Akuha, the natural siscon at heart just couldn't resist the cute face succumbed to her little sister.

"Fine…since it's Moka~"

Akasha walked over to the two sisters, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Moka, who was that boy? I've never seen him before,"

"U-um…well…."

"A friend we met, he was from upstairs," Akuha said

"Oh, a friend eh?"

Moka nodded sending a thankful "I LOVE YOU NEE-SAN " look at Akuha.

"Very well…" Akasha walked off.

"Thank you nee-sama!"

Akuha smiled at her little sister, before… she had only thought about power and getting revenge on the humans that had made her suffer so much, but now…. NO! She had to, as much as it would hurt Moka , she had to! To make the humans suffer and pay for what they did to her! SCREW HAPPINESS! TO HELL WITH FAMILY! AND WHO CARES ABOUT M-…Mo-moka….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akuha thought about the memory, taking a huge gulp of tomato juice in the process. She sighed '_I need some fresh air…yeah air…"_

Her stomach grumbled as she walked to the balcony. '_Or better yet, some blood, maybe I should ask Aono,'_

Stepping outside, she caught a whiff of Tsukune's scent. Akuha turned around and saw her walking blood package down on his knees, drenched in cold sweat as if somebody had poured bucketloads of it on his body.

"Aono~"

"N-no…"  
>"A-O-NO~"<p>

"No… Stop!"

"Aono!"  
>"D-don't go! You'll die!"<p>

"AONO TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune slowly turned around, his body trembling and tears filled his eyes. Akuha felt like her heart had been stabbed by a silver cross. '_What is this?'_

As fast as instant ramen can cook (which isn't really that fast) Tsukune threw his arms around Akuha causing her face to heat up rapidly.

"D-don't go…"

"A-aono, get a hold of yourself!" she had tried to make it sound like a command but instead came out as a small tsundere-ish voice.

"Don't leave me, please," he sobbed quietly into her chest.

"It's okay ," she said " I won't,"

"R-really?"

"Of course! You are _my _food!"

"…."

"Kapucchu~" she said as she bit his neck

"Kyahhh!"

_**Fin~**_

_**XXXX**_

**EXTRA CORNER**

Sorry for the late update desu~ After days of being isolated in my room and enjoying the pleasures of anime I finally managed to be bothered writing this. Next chap is mainly focused on flashbacks. Here is a little short story to make up for it.

Moka: Ergh, I have to get out of here...There's no choice, I'll have to use that...

Akuha: Give it up, little Moka, there's nothing you can do to stop me. Your little boyfriend's blood and life are now mine.

Tsukune: Moka-san, just get out of here!

Moka: No, there is one way to stop you, Akuha...I didn't want to use this but...

Akuha:...?

Moka: ... *puts on her absolute cutest dere-dere face* 3*~ Akuha-oneesama~ *3 *begins to pout* Mo-Moka-chan is feeling left out... Oneesama is being so mean to me~ Don't leave me alone, Oneesama~

Tsukune: …

Akuha: ...*stares at Moka* ...

Tsukune: ... *sees a bit of blood beginning to dribble out of Akuha's nose* ...

Akuha: ...*said trickle of blood erupts into a gyser* MOKA~CHAAAN~ *leaps off the bed and runs to Moka, nuzzling her face roughly against Moka's chest*

Tsukune: NANI! What is the meaning of this? *tries to stop the blood from beginning to run from his own nose at the sight*

Akuha: I'm here Moka, I won't let you feel left out ever again~ *still nuzzling her* I wasn't going to do anything to that creepy human, Moka, you have to believe me. I only wanted you...only you...

Tsukune: Don't tell me...she's...just like...Kokoa-chan...

Moka: *red-faced and trying to ignore Akuha's now wandering hands* Yes, Tsukune, meet the brutal leader of Fairy Tail who wishes destruction upon the human realm. BTW, she's a sis-con.

Tsukune: ... suddenly EVERYTHING makes sense ...

I found this on the internet, hope you enjoy it as much as I did…


	9. Wow, Chap 9 already?

**START OF FLASHBACK**

A ten year old Tsukune walked out of the room, after receiving a bunch of compliments and over exaggerated pampering from his piano teacher, he just felt too tired to do anything more. Twice a week, he had to attend the piano lessons that his parents arranged for him without his consent. It annoyed him to no end that 90% of the whole hour-long session was his teacher kissing ass and trying to get popular, the remaining 10% of the lesson was when Tsukune would actually play piano to show his teacher that there was no such thing as B clef or Z major scale. To sum it up, it was a waste of time and money when he obviously could be doing something worthwhile. He never liked his teacher, despite being only thirty his hair was already grey, or was it silver? And he had red slitted eyes which Tsukune assumed to be contact lenses. Every time he had his lessons, he felt like his teacher would lash out at him in hunger and bite his neck. A flash of silver and black caught his attention immediately as he pushed through the crowd.

After running for what seemed like hours, Tsukune looked around panting heavily. Just a few minutes ago, he thought he had seen the sisters from the ball but now it seemed almost as if they had vanished into thin air. '_Was I just imagining things?' _ Sighing in disappointment he turned for the nearest exit.

"Looking for someone?" a voice from behind whispered in his ear "Tsu-Ku-Ne-Kun…"

"HIIIIEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he jumped back in fright and landed on his butt "Y-you!" pointing a finger accusingly at the mysterious figure, Tsukune moved away cautiously. In front of him, the figure took a step closer away from the light allowing her the shadow casted on her face to fade away. Her jet black hair parting unevenly on the middle with two loose strands of silver hair across her perfectly shaped face, the rest of her hair tied up into two pigtails. Her obsidian eyes gleaming under the sunlight almost reeking of mischief and pure hate, almost white skin and beautiful curves all packed up into a navy blue, sleeveless cheongsam.

"Oh, why it's nice to see you too," she said as she rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" he asked shakily, dusting himself off at the same time. Shrugging she said "Hmm~ running some errands I guess, execution? Call it whatever you want," Tsukune gulped '_Execution? She means like executing a plan or a mission right? Not actually killing someone…I hope,'_

"Nee-san~ Onee-san!" a young girl's voice called. Casually turning around, Akuha turned around to the where the voice was coming from. The girl running towards them stopped immediately in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of Tsukune. Hiding behind Akuha, the girl's face turned red that Tsukune could practically see the steam coming out. "N-nee-san… W-why d-didn't you t-tell me he w-was here?..."

'_Huh? Am I so painfully average that girls _avoid _me now? That's just waaay too harsh, '_

"Sorry~ I just saw him now anyway," Akuha pouted at the little girl behind her.

"Fine," the girl sighed, gaining more confidence she stuck her head out allowing Tsukune to see her face causing him to blush as well.

"U-um…Hi," he managed to stutter, scratching the back of his head nervously while averting his eyes.

"H-hi," the girl said shyly.

"…."

"…."  
>"ALRIGHT~ Husband and wife, let's cut the cheesy stuff and get going shall we?"<p>

"H-husband a-and…" started Tsukune

"W-wife?..." finished the girl. Akuha couldn't help but think, '_I almost sounded jealous of them- wait no, impossible, not happening girl' _Akuha mentally slapped herself and quietly muttered Chinese swear words.

"U-um, I think I better go home now, my dad is probably making a fuss now so…" '_Yeah right, he's probably drinking in another club and left a note at the front desk to take the bus without even leaving any money so I'll have to walk the whole ten kilometres back home… _**again**,'

"Oh, I see," the girl sighed strangely sounding very disappointed "y-you should probably go now…"

Seeing the sad look on her precious little sister's face, Akuha quickly interjected "How about you come to our house? I'm sure my little sister would just absolutely _love _that, father is hosting a ball at our mansion and there will be quite a lot of people there," she looked at the little girl now by her side "perhaps you could provide some entertainment?"

"Uh, okay," he said dumbly "I think I could…" Staring up into the beautiful Chinese girl in front of him Tsukune just couldn't do anything else but agree, she was indeed _very _convincing.

"Okay~ that's good," she said cheerfully, taking a very expensive-looking phone out of her pocket she quickly punched in a number "Oh, Edward we're done with the job, pick us up from here ASAP, kay~ or else you _will_ face the consequences… Do we have an understanding? Good boy," closing the flip phone without even bothering to say goodbye or hang up. '_Edward? Who's that? Her boyfriend maybe? Does he sparkle in the sunlight and suck blood? Wait, why do I even care? It's not weird that she has a boyfriend already… Dang, he better take good care of her, Ah what the heck...I sound like a jealous rejected stalker, it's none of my business anyway…' _thought Tsukune

"Come now, we still have much to _talk _about…" she said slyly as she held out her hand.

Tsukune blushed '_Is she telling me to hold her hand…_NO WAY, me? ME _out of all people?' _nervously, he took her hand and followed her '_What the heck did I just agree to? Now that you mention it, I don't even know their names…'_

**At that time, I didn't know that a little visit to their mansion would make one of the biggest impacts on my life, a turn of events…one after another, each one leading to a different path. They say you can't change the past but you can change the future, if you're on the path to happiness or destruction you won't know until you get there. I thought that I was on a path of happiness but it turned out to be the worst possible ending, red... it was so, so red. I once heard a saying, a break shot in a game of pool. Once the break shot is made, the balls go in different directions and the game has started. You can't figure out which way the balls will go but if you play your game well, things might just end up going your way… Maybe fate decided that that incident would occur, to make everyone involved better and stronger… would lead to a another chain of events, another chance, another game, another hope, another path, for better or worse…**

**XXXX**

**Well that's it for now, very very very very very sorry for the very very late update. It's been nothing but hectic this month. Birthday, homework. Piano, swimming…blah blah blah**

**Randomstuff1900 ^_^**


End file.
